Deseo
by Raccoon Child
Summary: Oneshot. GashKiyomaro. ' 'Buscando permanecer contigo por siempre, sé al fin dónde podremos vivir unidos por la misma felicidad: el presente, este único y exacto momento que, estoy seguro, compartimos sólo tú y yo' '


Hola a cualquiera que haya tropezado con este fic!! Supongo que nadie lo leerá porque a casi nadie le gusta el GashKiyomaro-KiyomaroGash -.-Uu. En fin, pasemos a la ficha técnica del fic porque hoy me siento sin imaginación:

_**Título:**__ Deseo._

_**Género:**__ Básicamente Fluff y Cursilería. Pero este sitio no me deja elegir esas opciones XP, así que con una mueca irónica elijo "Romance", aunque no lo considere un fic propiamente romántico._

_**Rating:**__ PG… Supongo que le queda bien, porque no una historia no es realmente infantil si el protagonista tiene seis años y está enamorado de otro personaje de su mismo sexo y ocho años mayor que él ñ.ñUu._

_**Pareja:**__ GashKiyomaro._

_**Personajes implicados:**__ Gash y Kiyomaro. Sí, sólo ellos… No tenía ganas de agregar a alguien._

**Summary:** "Oneshot. GashKiyomaro. "Buscando permanecer contigo por siempre, sé al fin dónde podremos vivir unidos por la misma felicidad: el presente, este único y exacto momento que, estoy seguro, compartimos sólo tú y yo". Es tan vomitivamente cursi que no puedo creer que lo escribí yo 0-0… No escribía nada parecido desde Promesas…

_**Advertencias:**__ Para que no me digan que no les advertí, se van a encontrar con un oneshot extremadamente cursi. En contrapartida, también está lleno de sus momentos asquerosamente angsties y emos. Considerando que este fic es corto, el resultado ciertamente espanta. No digan que no les advertí._

_Notas: Escribí este shot escuchando Shooting Star de Kotoko una y otra vez como una maniática. Por ende, TODO el fic está basado en esa canción. Les recomiendo que la pongan de fondo al leer este fic, lo que lo hará más pasteloso de lo que ya es, pero por lo menos le da un poco de sentido. También pueden jugar a identificar las partes de la canción a medida que aparecen en la historia (me pregunto si esto es un fic o un fucking rompecabezas)._

_Lo juro, Kotoko pone cursi a cualquiera con un poco de sensibilidad. Yo nunca le había prestado atención a ese tema hasta que me interesé por la letra. VIVA KOTOKO!_

_**Nota 2: Este fic está íntegramente dedicado a la fantástica Aki Hayashibara, una fan del Kiyoga que publica hermosos trabajos en DevianArt y logró que me decidiera a publicar todos los fics de Gash Bell que tenía completos. Muchas gracias por tus palabras de aliento, espero que este shot te guste n.n**_

Konjiki no Gash Bell!! pertenece a Raiku Makoto-kun (reverencias).

- - - - - - - - -

Deseo

Una fina línea resplandeciente dividió el cielo durante un breve segundo.

- ¡Kiyomaro, mira eso! -exclamó Gash emocionado, señalando hacia arriba con un dedo.

Kiyomaro miró en la dirección indicada por el demonio. La energía de Gash era inagotable; ese paseo nocturno lo demostraba.

- ¿Qué es?

- Unu… Ya desapareció… -notó el rubio decepcionado. Entonces sus ojos captaron el trayecto de otra estrella-. ¡Mira! ¿La viste?

- Sí, esta vez sí -respondió Kiyomaro contemplando el cielo con una leve sonrisa. Gash sonrió feliz de que él también pudiera haberla visto-… ¿Lograste pedir tu deseo?

- ¿Mi deseo? -se extrañó.

- Dicen que debes pedir un deseo cuando ves una estrella fugaz -explicó Kiyomaro.

- ¿Y… se cumple?

Kiyomaro volvió a mirar las estrellas. Su mirada era difícil de descifrar.

- … Tal vez.

- …

- Pero podrías intentarlo.

- ¿Alguna vez has pedido un deseo a una estrella?

- No -reconoció el muchacho.

- ¿Por qué?

- Yo… nunca creí en esas cosas. Pero -agregó rápidamente-… eso no quiere decir que no sea cierto…

Otra estrella hizo su veloz acto de presencia a lo largo del firmamento. Ocurrió tan rápido que Gash se olvidó de pedir un deseo.

Todo aquello era tan fantástico. Quiso acercarse más a Kiyomaro, pero temió ser indiscreto. No quería que sus acciones lo delataran; no tan pronto. Aunque Kiyomaro seguía sonriendo suavemente mientras contemplaba las estrellas que pasaban cada tanto, prefirió dejar todo tal y como estaba luego de echarle un último vistazo. Era bueno poder estar con él y no con otra persona.

Pero no podría haber sido de otra forma, ¿verdad? Después de todo, ellos habían terminado juntos por obra del Destino; el haberse conocido no era algo fortuito, sino algo que simplemente tenía que ocurrir. Y estaba contento de que así fuera.

Se sonrojó ante este pensamiento. Lo reconocía; quería muchísimo a Kiyomaro y era un hecho que ese sentimiento se intensificara cada día un poco más. Pero también lo preocupaba un poco aquello. No sabía si era algo malo o bueno… Es decir, se sentía demasiado pequeño para contener en su interior un sentimiento tan grande y complicado… No podía entenderlo.

Gash tenía la impresión de que debía mantenerse callado, pero le resultaba muy difícil con lo inquieto que se sentía. La noche estaba realmente tranquila; de hecho, prácticamente no estaba pasando nada… y, sin embargo, tenía tal sensación de felicidad que le resultaba extraño.

El solo hecho de poder compartir ese momento tan simple y a la vez tan hermoso con Kiyomaro, como un respiro en medio de las numerosas y feroces batallas que tuvieron y habrían de tener, era algo que lo superaba, lo confundía, lo desordenaba en todo sentido.

Tuvo el agridulce sentimiento de querer que ese instante durara eternamente.

El recuerdo de todo lo que habían luchado le hizo pensar en el final de todo: cuando ganara la última batalla y se convirtiera en el nuevo Rey de los Demonios. Un terrible pensamiento taladró su mente entonces, hizo presión sobre su pecho y formó un nudo en su garganta.

Y al sentir a Kiyomaro acomodarse mejor sobre el pasto, y ver a los miles de millones de luceros que titilaban en la distancia, repentinamente olvidó para qué estaba en el mundo humano, qué era lo que haría en los días posteriores y cuál era el sueño por el cual luchaba. Un único anhelo y pensamiento desesperado se apoderó de su voluntad, y decidió compartirlo y confiárselo a la nueva estrella que comenzaba su rápido trayecto a través del mar de nubes anochecidas.

"_Por favor, Estrella, no permitas que me separe de Kiyomaro… Te lo ruego… Que pueda estar siempre con él…_"

Abrió los ojos, que había mantenido cerrados con fuerza segundos antes, y notó que se le habían llenado de lágrimas. Parpadeó hasta desvanecerlas, y notó que la estrella portadora de sus esperanzas había desaparecido.

Ya había pedido su deseo. Ahora, la cuestión era… ¿se haría realidad?

Una vez más, aquel horrible pensamiento lo azotó con furia.

Tarde o temprano, tendría que separarse del lado de Kiyomaro para volver al Makai. Era inevitable.

Ninguna estrella podría ayudarlo a esquivar o a cambiar siquiera un poco ese destino, aunque por unos minutos hubiera estado ilusionado con que así fuera, olvidando la misión que se había autoimpuesto.

Kiyomaro tenía toda la razón en no creer en las estrellas fugaces. ¿Por qué Gash lo había hecho?

Al fin y al cabo, de nada había servido. ¿Qué _sentido_ tenía soñar con cosas imposibles, si lo único que lograba era sufrir?

El pequeño demonio sintió un conocido y molesto ardor en la garganta, y su mirada volvió a empañarse de angustia.

Era injusto, era horrible y doloroso estar así; odió a esa estúpida pelea por el Trono, que finalmente habría de alejarlo de la persona que más quería… para siempre.

Estaba decidido; se volvería Rey para que a ningún otro demonio le pasara lo mismo que a él. No creía que nadie mereciera esa tortura, nadie.

Justo cuando estaba decidiéndose a empezar a llorar con todas sus fuerzas, recordó asustado que Kiyomaro se encontraba junto a él.

Por supuesto... Aún estaban juntos.

Se _suponía_ que estaban pasando un rato maravilloso los dos solos, y él estaba ahí, a punto de largarse a llorar por pensar en cosas que no iban al caso ese momento.

Él se daría cuenta, y le preguntaría qué era lo que le ocurría. Se preocuparía.

Toda esa cálida paz terminaría explotando en pedazos en un instante y sería culpa de Gash, por adelantarse a los hechos y llorar por cosas que aún no habían sucedido.

Volvió a quitarse las lágrimas mediante parpadeos disimulados, y respiró el aire nocturno para tranquilizar un poco su perturbada mente.

Sí… Ya no importaba lo que el futuro le tenía guardado. Aunque los segundos continuaran corriendo uno detrás del otro en su eterna e irrefrenable carrera, lo único que valoraba esa noche despejada era el hermoso ser que contemplaba la infinidad, echado sobre la hierba, tranquilo.

No debía llorar. Definitivamente, lo que menos quería era ver a Kiyomaro con cara de preocupación; eso lo haría sentirse peor, tanto en ese momento como en cualquiera.

Lo mejor sería concentrarse en la belleza del cielo en esa noche que ambos compartían. Era una de las raras veces en que hacían algo juntos aparte de pelear contra otros demonios, y eso no tenía precio.

Observó hechizado la sublimidad de la nebulosa Luna que se alzaba, blanca y refulgente, entre el océano infinito de estrellas centelleantes. Luego dejó llevar sus sentidos por la fresca brisa nocturna, cerrando los ojos.

Los abrió lentamente, como temiendo una alucinación, al percibir de pronto a Kiyomaro abrazándolo con suavidad. Reaccionó apenas después de que el chico se separó de él.

- Unu… Kiyomaro… -susurró vacilante. Kiyomaro miró al suelo.

- Hace algo de frío. Podemos volver a casa si quieres -dijo con calma.

- Sólo si tú quieres -replicó Gash.

- Por mí no hay problema -admitió Kiyomaro encogiéndose de hombros.

- Entonces me gustaría… que nos quedáramos un poco más.

Kiyomaro le sonrió.

- De acuerdo.

Esta vez, Gash logró disimular y se colocó más junto a Kiyomaro. Afortunadamente, podía aprovechar el frío como excusa y, de esa manera, no resultaría tan obvia la razón por la que quería estar cerca de él.

¿Por qué su corazón palpitaba tan fuertemente? Si hasta le era fácil sentirlo contra los oídos…

Al notar a Gash sentándose a su lado, Kiyomaro le revolvió el cabello rubio.

- ¿Lo ves? Te dije que hacía frío…

- … Lo sé, pero quiero estar aquí -contestó Gash. El tenue calor que irradiaba el cuerpo de Kiyomaro era muy agradable, hasta el punto de adormecerlo un poco. Ni siquiera sentía ya el frío viento que atravesaba el lugar, rodeándolos. No quería moverse de allí jamás.

- Por cierto… -recordó Kiyomaro-. ¿Ya has pedido un deseo?

- Sí -respondió Gash sonriendo. Prefería guardarse el resto de sus pensamientos-. Pero tengo una duda.

- ¿Cuál?

- ¿Por qué tú no crees que las estrellas pueden cumplirte los deseos? -preguntó. La verdad es que tenía la curiosidad de saber el auténtico _porqué_. Kiyomaro sonrió y levantó la vista hacia el cielo.

- No lo sé. Tal vez no tengo paciencia para eso.

Pero él también se estaba guardando buena parte de sus pensamientos. Aquello era cierto, pero el resto de la verdad era que Kiyomaro no sentía la necesidad de pedirle un deseo a ninguna estrella. Todos sus deseos ya habían sido realizados por esa pequeña estrella que, un día cualquiera, se había estrellado contra su ventana y su vida, dándole al fin un sentido. Después de eso, ¿qué más le hacía falta?

Le debía tantas cosas a Gash… Daría su vida por mantener siempre viva esa luz que parecía emitir en todo momento. Haría todo lo posible por ayudarlo a él también a cumplir su deseo. Lo ayudaría a convertirse en Rey, sin importar cuánto le doliera tener que apartarse ese día de la razón de su felicidad.

Gash vio a Kiyomaro sonreír con los ojos clavados en el manto estelar, y se preguntó en qué estaría pensando.

La verdad es que no tenía idea de qué podría llegar a ser, pero mientras disfrutaba de la tibia sensación de la mano de Kiyomaro sobre su hombro, supo que de algo más sí tenía la seguridad: se sentía tranquilo, finalmente.

Era el presente lo único que realmente importaba, ese presente sólo de ellos dos. El futuro podía esperar, no tenía apuro.

Era bien sabido por él que no podía esperar quedarse a su lado por siempre, pero aquel dulce momento bajo las estrellas valía toda una eternidad.

Tal vez… su deseo no era tan imposible de cumplir como creía en un principio.

::Owari::

- - - - - - - - -

Me gustaría poner "No comments" y huir, pero hay algunas cosas que quiero apuntar antes de irme.

Odio este fic.

Amo a Kotoko.

Espero que a Aki le haya gustado esta cosa. O que, al menos, la haya leído XD.

Este es el primer shot que escribo desde hace tiempo. Está bien, data del 9 de Marzo, pero de todas formas llevaba mucho tiempo sin escribir un oneshot. Y eso me pone contenta… aunque evidentemente mis dedos funcionan con piloto automático, porque TODOS mis shots, sin excepción (contando los que no publiqué y el que me borraron de Gundam Wing), tienen una extensión de entre tres y cinco páginas. Me frustra no poder escribir algo más largo -.-U

Espero que de Marzo a Agosto haya más gente fan del Kiyoga (o como lo quieran llamar).

Aún tengo tres fics más de esta serie por subir. Por favor, si pudieron leer éste, estoy casi segura que los otros no los matarán de diabetes.

Sé que exageré con el largo de las notas iniciales. Fue inevitable. Perdón.

KYS (sabían que mi número favorito es el 7?)


End file.
